Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
As computing devices become smaller and more portable, traditional input devices such as keyboards, mice, and even touchscreens, may not be as feasible as they once were. As such, speech-based interfaces are becoming an increasingly popular way of allowing users to interact with their computing devices. Speech-based interfaces may be particularly useful on devices such as head-mountable displays (HMDs) and mobile phones, where other types of user-input devices and/or other modalities of user input may be limited, or may not even be feasible.